The present invention is related to umbrellas, and more particularly to an umbrella all the parts of which are completely made of plastic material and can be conveniently set up by a non-skilled people.
The folding radial frame of a regular umbrella is generally made of metal material which is complicated and expensive to manufacture or assemble. Because metal material is electrically conductive, it is dangerous to hold an umbrella of metal folding radial frame under the flash of lightning. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the these problems.